Season of Love
by Miira
Summary: It's Izaya's birthday, so why won't the blond come and congratulate him? What's the reason behind it? Sequel to: Blossom in Winter. Highschool Shizaya.


Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara!

Rating: T

Note: I advice you to read 'Blossom in Winter' first before reading this. But if you don't want to, then that's okay XD Enjoy~

* * *

I stared at my ceiling as I just woken up from sleep. It was still early when I checked my phone's clock, but the sun had already shine brightly outside. I let out a yawn, stretching my arms before opening the window and gazed at the scenery.

The air was fresh as I breathed in. The cherry blossom trees filled with pink lovely petals swayed gently as far as eye can see, so as other flowers blooming on Mother Nature's ground. The birds chirping happily as they flapped their wings against the cool breezy air of spring. Yes, it's that time of the year again.

Although I couldn't care less about crap like that, as none of them are worthy of my time. That's right, the amusing thing about spring is that, my humans would swoon over each other like a love struck baboons just because it's the season of love, or so they say.

I found them to be very pathetic, but that what makes them interesting.

"Iza-nii~ I see you're awake now~" I heard a playful call from my back, so I turned around. There were two little girls, one was holding a rope and the other one was holding… a flickblade. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" the other girl said as she quickly swung the sharp object straight to my face.

"Whoops~" I dodged as fast as lighting, grinning at the both of them. "Kururi… Mairu… Is that a way to wish your own brother's birthday? I'm disappointed." I shook my head while sighing, glancing at my torn up bed. "…and what are you gonna do with that?"

"Well, we plan to tie you up with this rope in your sleep but since you're already awake, we just decided to use the flickblade instead! Isn't that right, Kuru-nee!?" the girl with the braided hair jumped onto my bed, speaking excitedly about their 'plan'.

The short haired girl just smiled and sat next to me, tugging on my shirt. "Yes…. Birthday….(Yes, that's right. Happy Birthday.)"

"Heh. Thanks, you two." I patted both of them in the head, before I looked over at one of my little sisters again. "And Mairu, isn't this my flickblade you're using? I'll take that." I snatched away the item and headed to the door to get ready for school. I stopped, and flipped my head around. "Don't ever think of using this anymore, okay? It's specifically made to kill that protozoan." I smirked as I closed the door behind me.

* * *

As I arrived at the school gate, I suddenly heard a familiar scream from afar. I looked at the direction of the bothersome sound, and saw a person running straight towards me. "ORIHARA-KUN! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" a bespectacle male appeared, hugging me tightly.

"Thanks, Shinra. But could you let me go? I'm dying here…" I chuckled a little at his dramatic action, unaffected by the staring eyes surrounding me. Besides, I'm already quite used to the brunet's personalities and I love the attention.

"Oh right, sorry." He let go of his grip, before continuing to walk into the school ground with me. "So, where's Shizuo-kun? Has he wished you yet?" the brunet looked around as he spoke ecstatically.

"Huh? Why would he ever do that? If you must know, Shizu-chan and I aren't exactly on good terms." I sighed, baffled by the male's odd question.

"Eh? But didn't you did something for Shizuo-kun during his birthday? Kadota and I were really surprised at the time that you would do something so sweet like that…" He tilted his head slightly, expressing suspicion on his face. "…is there something going on between the two of you that I'm not aware of?"

I looked away from the brunet. "Tsk. Really, Shinra. Sometimes you can be just as annoying as Shiz-" the words didn't come out when I quickly jumped back by instinct. As I landed, a trash can came scratching the hard solid ground making a loud banging noise. I smirked widely, looking at another direction. "Hey there, Shizu-chan."

A blond male stomped his feets to the ground, glaring straight at me with menacing caramel eyes. On top of that, he was holding a bus stop sign. "Izaya-kun~ Let me kill you today, huh!?"

"Hahaha. No can do. I have better things to do than getting killed by you~" I picked up my bag that had fell to the ground, and winked at the brunet beside me. "Got to go, Shinra. Bye~" After I said that, I quickly ran away while laughing.

"Tsk. You bastard, stop running away!"

As I was running, I kind of glad that the brute was there at the right time. Because I didn't want to talk to Shinra about my relationship with Shizu-chan.

About a few months ago, I did something that I didn't thought I would ever do in my whole life. That was, to wish Shizu-chan's birthday and celebrate it. It was really hard to find cherry blossoms in the middle of winter, so I had to get help from another foreign sources in just one day. I had connections and it was convenient, so the plan succeeded. I didn't know why I did it, I just did. You could say, it was just a spur of the moment.

Since then, our relationship had become weird. Yes, we do fight a lot but at the same time, I don't feel the exact hatred I had for him like before. There were a lot of times where we would meet up secretly and just hang out with each other. By the time I noticed, I had already thought of Shizu-chan as someone important to me. It felt weird, but I was happy.

And this day too, I've been feeling really anxious to see him. Maybe because I'm expecting him to do something for me? Maybe because I'm waiting for him to wish my birthday next? I don't know. But what I do know is that, I'm anticipating it.

When I thought about that, my heart kept beating faster and faster.

* * *

The last school bell has already rang and…

"Nothing." I slumped my chin on the desk, creasing my eyebrows. "NOTHING AT ALL!"

"What's up with you today? It's rare to see you so moody." a male in a gakuran suddenly turned around while packing his stuff, sighing by the sight of me. Although I didn't respond to him. He sighed again before standing up, raising out his hand at me. "Come on, get up. It's your birthday, right? So let me treat you to some ootoro. How about it?"

"Eh? Really, Dotachin...?" I perked up at the name of my favourite food. The person nodded while smiling at me, so I quickly got up and skipped towards the door. "Let's go then~ Dotachin's the best!"

The both of us chatted about idle stuff as we were already outside the school premises when all of a sudden, I saw a familiarly annoying person not too far from where I was. I completely frowned and took a glance at the male next to me. "Sorry, Dotachin. But let's eat sushi some other time, okay? I forgot I had to do something. See you later!" I waved at him without waiting for his respond, and ran away.

* * *

The moment I was near the tall figure, I angrily shouted. "SHIZU-CHAN!"

"Izaya…?" The person turned around, while expression both ire and confused look. "What the hell do you-"

"…You…!" I gritted my teeths before taking out my flickblade, "YOU BRAINLESS IDIOTIC NEANDERTHAL!" and threw it at the blond with lighting speed. He barely evaded it, causing a little cut on his cheek.

The blond smeared away the blood from his skin before getting closer towards me, gripping my collar harshly. "What the fuck do you think you're doing!?"

I glared at him, shouting louder than his coarse voice. "Tsk. Even now, you still don't know!? This is why I really hate that tiny brain of yours! Stupid! Shizu-chan really is a stupid brute!" I pushed his body away from mine multiple times, but I know it didn't even affect the blond.

"What!? I don't know why you're going crazy mad at me, but you're starting to really piss me off, flea!" the male's grip was getting tighter, even his veins were visible around his forehead.

"Fine! Since your little skull can't figure it out, I'm just gonna say it!" I took a deep breathes before yanking forcefully onto his blazer, gazing into his amber orbs. "TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY, OKAY! It's… my birthday… Shizu-chan…"

"Eh? What did you…?" he instantenously released me, gaping his eyes.

"Look, I'm not expecting you to give me anything in return…" I stared downwards while smiling awkwardly. "…but at least, I thought you would congratulate me on my date of birth… I thought… I meant something to you… Was I wrong to think so…?" I looked at him again, but he still look shocked. So, I just sighed and turn around to leave. Until, I felt a tug on my arm. I quickly glanced back. "…Shizu-chan…?"

"Wait, isn't your birthday on May 4th…?" He stared at me while raising his eyebrows. "Why did you say that it was today…?"

The moment he said that, my body froze. I brave myself to warily ask him, "…Shizu-chan, what date is today…?"

"Hmm? Why would ask that?" The blond took out his cellphone and showed it to me. "April 28th. See?"

I froze again as I recalled my conversations with the others a few days back. I wanted to smack my hand to my face, but I didn't. "….Shizu-chan…. Didn't you said that your phone had been malfunctioning since about a week ago? You didn't get it repaired yet….?"

"...Huh? N-no... I didn't…. because I forgot…" his eyes widened again for a few long minutes until he tugged my gakuran slightly, his voice were almost silent. "….Err… What date is today, flea?"

"It's May 4th, Shizu-chan." I stated as a matter-of-factly, making him crouch to the ground while hiding his face. I follow suit. "So you **do** remember, huh? But you unfortunately mixed up the date. You're such a dork, you know that?"

"….ry…"

"What?" I asked, couldn't quite hear what he just said.

The blond flipped up his head, looking at me with a reddened face. "I'm sorry, okay! I didn't know that today was May 4th! If I'd known, I would've-! Shit… sorry…"

"Heh. I never thought I'd see the day when the prideful man himself apologizes to me like this." I stood up, chuckling at the silly misunderstanding. "Since it's such a miracle seeing you all flustered, I forgive you."

He then looked up, suddenly helding my hand. It surprised me that I immediately gazed at him. "I'm really sorry… and you do mean something to me, a lot actually. That's why I…" The blond stood up and went to the nearest tree he could find. I tilted my head wondering what he was doing when suddenly he smiled warmly at me. "…I wanted to pay you back, Izaya."

"Shizu-chan…? What are you-" just as soon as I said that, the blond shook the tree a couple of times with just one hand, and thousands of beautiful cherry blossom petals fell to the ground where I was at. That time I though, I was wrong. Mother Nature truly was astounding because it was one of those moments that I could witness something so amazing in my life, that it left me in awe.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about these. I've been keeping them close to me since the day I bought them, in case I've lost them.…" the blond got closer towards me again, while searching through the inside of his blazer. "But now's the right time to give it to you. Here."

"What's this?" he handed me a small square box, so I opened it. My red eyes gape as two rings are shown inside the box. "Eh!? Shizu-chan? This is…"

"Th-that's a couple rings. One's for you, and the other one's for… me…" He looked elsewhere while ruffling his hair. "But if you don't want it, it's okay! I'll just have to give it back to-!" he didn't finish his sentences when I abruptly yanked his blazer and kissed him.

When we parted our lips, and I evidently hugged him. "Thank you, Shizu-chan. I love it."

The blond was blushing like a tomato but soon embraced me with his broad build and whispered to me in a warm soft tone, "Happy Birthday, Izaya."

* * *

The next day…

"Errrr… Why do you look so grumpy, Shizuo-kun?" the bespectable male turned to the blond, before looking at me. "And why are you so happy, Orihara-kun?"

"Hehe. I'm glad you ask, Shinra~" I skipped towards him, showing him my fingers. "Isn't this cool? I just got these yesterday. Shiny, right?"

"Yeah. It really does look nice but… why are you wearing a ring in both of your index fingers?" the brunet asked while eating his boxed lunch.

"Tch. What's so good about them? The flea should just sell them off while he still can." The blond waved his hand while talking in an irksome manner. It made the brunet stared at him in perplex.

"Well, you see, a certain _someone_ bought these without knowing mine or his size. Unluckily for him, he bought two of them of the same size and they only fit in my index finger. That person is stupid, ne?"

"Then that means he can't wear the other one? That's… too bad…" Shinra let out a snort as he glanced at both me and the blond. He probably thought the blond was an idiot too. "…but Orihara-kun, you don't really need to wear the both of them, right?"

"What are you talking about, Shinra? Of course I do!" I sat as I chuckled out loud, leaning against the laying blond. "Each one of these signify something very important for me, you see."

"Yeah? Like what?" he glimpsed at the rings, and looked back at me again.

I showed the brunet to my right hand. "Well… this one represents his gift to me for my birthday and the other one… represents his love towards me." I took a playful glance at the blond, grinning widely. "….right, Shizu-chan?"

"Tch. Shut up, stupid flea." He grumbled, shoving me away from him. Although his blushing face proved me otherwise.

People say that spring is a season of love. Well, I guess they're right. I'm practically love struck with a monster, after all.

* * *

If it's not as good as the first one, then I'm sorry, I've tried my best D:

PS: Today's my birthday too~ So yay me for having the same date of birth as one of my favourite fictional character!


End file.
